


Hot Toddies and Cold Nights

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Domestic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Trowa's making some toddies, and knows that he won't be alone for long.





	Hot Toddies and Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November 17th Cocktail Party prompt found here: http://claraxbarton.tumblr.com/post/167475005200/thisweekingundamevents-cocktail-friday-prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

****########

**Hot Toddies and Cold Nights** by luvsanime02

########

Trowa pours the tea, and then waits. A few moments later, there’s the pitter-pattering of light feet. And then more of them. Trowa calmly slices a lemon, dropping one slice into each cup, and watches as Fred jumps up onto the couch and eyes Trowa impatiently.

Trowa smiles softly in response. “It’s almost ready,” he chides, and then he reaches for the honey, pouring just the slightest bit into both cups. Something warm rubs against Trowa’s leg, and he reaches down and scratches George behind one ear.

George climbs up onto the wood table that Trowa made several years ago. Trowa sighs at the lack of manners when George sniffs at the cups delicately, but he knows that there’s no point in trying to put George back down onto the floor. The stubborn cat will simply jump right back up, and give Trowa a wounded look for his troubles.

Once the tea is prepared, Trowa picks up his cup and sits back. He holds the cup carefully beneath his red nose and inhales deeply, and then blows on the hot liquid before taking a careful sip, feeling relief spread through him as delicious warmth travels down his throat and settles in his chest. There’s nothing better than a hot toddy on a winter night when he has a cold.

Flexing his feet, which are currently encased in some thick woolen socks, Trowa huddles into his chair and watches Fred and George as they carefully dip their paws into the other tea cup, getting a drop or two on their feet and then licking the liquid up before it spills.

Yes, there’s nothing better than warmth and companionship on a cold night when he’s not feeling well, and Trowa smiles fondly at his two cats, content to pick up a book and spend the rest of his night enjoying the quiet and peaceful atmosphere.


End file.
